


Strictly Platonic

by Natascha (ErisDarkmoon)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDarkmoon/pseuds/Natascha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to a line challenge a few years ago on the GWML.  For Elyndys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Platonic

"So, Duo, what's up with you and Heero?" Quatre leaned forward eagerly for the gossip, since the other pilots were out of the house.

Duo gave him a 'Look', "Nothing, you know that. We're just friends."

"Just friends who are nearly constantly in each other's company. I barely get a chance to get you alone to chat. ‘Sides, you have the sappiest look on your face when you're with him and he actually smiles. Aaaand, I've seen how you look at him." Quatre grinned, "Like you want to have him for dessert...and maybe the main course, too."

Duo blushed, his mind going immediately to the undiscussed nights of stress relief he'd shared with Heero. "Our relationship is strictly platonic..." he caught Quatre's look of disbelief and amended, "with a good round of sex every now and again."

"Just sex?" Quatre shook his head. "I'm surprised."

"Why? I told you-" 

"You're just friends. But think about it Duo, is that all really all you want?"

***

That night, Duo lay in his bed, thinking about what Quatre had said. Was friendship and occasional sex all he wanted from Heero? Even if the sex was mind-blowing? 'You could have that all the time, the sex, and Heero as your friend, if you admitted how you feel,' a part of his mind whispered. He sighed, and realized he wasn't going to be able to sleep until he resolved this. And resolving this meant trying to figure out how Heero felt, if maybe Heero felt the same way.

Duo rose and padded silently down the hall to Heero's room and slipped inside, leaning against the door to marshal his courage. Then he moved over to the bed, and stared down at the sleeping Heero, drinking in his face relaxed and open in sleep, the bare chest revealed by the sheet. A lump rose in his throat; Heero was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

Heero stirred, his instincts telling him someone was there. He flicked his eyes open and saw Duo, standing beside the bed. That, in and of itself, wasn't that odd. He was used to late night visits from Duo and accepted them, because he was willing to take Duo any way he could get him. What was odd was the look in Duo's eyes. Duo was always warm and friendly, even lusty and passionate, but never had he looked on Heero with such longing in his eyes. It rocked Heero to his core, and raised hopes he hadn't allowed himself to acknowledge. "Duo?"

"Heero...I..." he swallowed, unable to speak past the lump in his throat.

Heero reached up and drew him down to the bed, "Sssh, you don't have to say anything, I know. I can see it in your eyes." He cupped Duo's face in his hands, let his own heart into his eyes, and kissed him with all of the gentleness and tenderness he could manage.

Duo smiled tremulously when Heero released him. Wiping a single tear from Heero's cheek, he titled his head in question. "Why?"

"Because I'm happy." Heero pulled Duo close, reveling in the feel of his lover in his arms. "Duo, make love to me."

Duo snuggled close to Heero, the tremor of excitement that raced through him at Heero's words undisguisable. Heero didn't want sex, he wanted to make love, and he wanted Duo to be the one to do it. Joy leapt in his heart, and he pressed a kiss to Heero's chest above his heart. "Anything you ask."

He cradled Heero close, exploring his body as if for the first time. The taste of his skin was intoxicating to Duo as he traced Heero's throat, broad chest and flat stomach with his lips. Duo wanted to memorize every nook and cranny, every dip and hollow. He rediscovered the small spot by the crest of Heero's hipbone that cause him to arch and shiver. Duo paid homage to every inch of skin, and by the time he settled a deep, probing kiss onto his lover, they were both shaking with the force of their desire.

"Duo…please, take me!" Heero pleaded breathlessly, pulling Duo firmly against him. Both boys groaned at the full body contact of skin to skin. "I can't wait much longer."

"Gently, love, gently." Duo fumbled onto the bedside table and found the tube he knew would be there. Always prepared could easily be one of Heero's mottoes. As he squeezed the gel onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm away the coolness, he watched his partner, friend, lover-Duo nearly glowed at the thought- spread his legs eagerly.

"To hell with gently, I want you NOW!"

"Oh, no…we're going to do this properly." Duo smiled wickedly as he proceeded to turn preparing his lover into further foreplay. He ran his fingers in teasing circles around Heero's entrance, then slid one finger inside. As Heero arched up against him, Duo curled his fingers to find the mass of nerves which he knew would drive his lover crazy. He wasn't disappointed as Heero cried out. "Duo! Please!"

Duo rubbed the gel on his length, hissing at the chill. He settled himself between Heero's legs and entered him with agonizing slowness. Duo gritted his teeth. He had thought the sex was mind-blowing, but making love to Heero was like nothing he'd ever imagined. "Oh, dear god…Heero…"

"Duo, my love." Heero wrapped his legs around Duo's waist, pulling him close and down for a kiss, one they both felt down to the very depths of their souls. He arched his back as Duo began a slow, rocking motion.

Duo bit his lip to keep his pace of long, slow, steady thrusts. He wanted this night to last forever, this experience to stand out in their memories. Beneath him, Heero tossed his head back and forth, nearly driven insane by the sheer attention from his lover. His passion-hazed blue eyes turned upward. "Duo, koibito, please!"

He could no more deny the eyes as the pleading voice. "Yes, Heero, yesss…." Duo hissed as he speeded his thrusts and changed his angle, drawing an incoherent shout from Heero. Duo smiled, knowing he had the right spot, repeating the motion.

"Duo…oh Duo! More…love, please!"

Duo reached between them, wrapping Heero's length in his fist, coordinating his strokes with his other motions. It was only moments before Heero spilled his essence across them both with a shout. "DUO!"

Heero's muscles tightened around Duo, causing him to cry out, losing himself to the pleasure as well. "HEERO!"

Holding each other in the aftershocks of their passion, Heero was the first to move, pressing a soft kiss to Duo's neck. "Aishiteru, Duo."

Duo raised himself on his elbows, staring down at Heero with joy in his eyes, "I love you, too, Heero."

He immediately found himself wrapped in Heero's arm, trapped in a rib-crushing, breath-taking hug that he wouldn't have traded for the world. Heero's passion-roughened voice sounded softly in his ear. "Baka, what took you so long?"

"Stupidity. But I've come to my senses now….now and forever." Duo returned the hug, intending to hold Heero to the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> The line challenge was something like, "Our relationship is strictly platonic with a good round of shagging every now and again." I changed it to fit my american tongue. :)


End file.
